


Sleepover

by Little_Goddess_Aries



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Goddess_Aries/pseuds/Little_Goddess_Aries
Summary: Just a quick little 1-shot. Last night, Spooky and I were talking in Discord about sleep walking/talking and it sparked a cute little fic idea.I DO walk, talk, and laugh in my sleep. The talking and walking my boyfriend can handle, but when I start laughing in my sleep, he threatens to call an exorcist LOLI hope you guys like this!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Sleepover

Everything was quiet and calm in the Underworld. The king was curled up, sleeping peacefully, wrapped around the tiny body of a little pink goddess. They had been spending more and more time together and Hades couldn’t be happier.

Tonight was a special night. They finally slept together. Not in _that_ way, but actually sleeping… curled up in each other’s arms, listening to their hearts beating for each other, breathing in their closeness. Hades couldn’t believe that he could fall asleep with such a magnificent being in his arms. He relished in the thoughts of a sleep without interruptions – or so he thought.

_*Giggle*_

Hades stirred slightly – the sound barely registering in his mind.

_*Mumble*_

Now, somewhere between asleep and awake, Hades could hear sounds coming from the sleeping goddess.

_*Mumble*_

He definitely heard something that time. He gently lifted his head to see her still sound asleep. Shrugging it off, he laid back down and started drifting back to sleep, inhaling the flowery scents of Persephone’s hair.

_*Laughter*_

At this, Hades jerked fully awake and sat up, partially leaning over and looking her over. _Asleep. Weird._ Just as he went to lay back down, he heard a fit of hysterical laughter coming from the pink form in front of him.

Thinking she was just messing with him, he became just a touch annoyed. Hades wasn’t the type of person that enjoyed being woken up, especially when he was _finally_ getting some semblance of sleep.

“Very funny, sweetness,” he yawned.

_More_ giggles. Now he _really_ wanted to know what was going on – why was she laughing at him?

“What are you laughing at, little goddess?”

_“I did let them walk there, but I left my snow cone in the tree.”_

Hades blinked at her, a little surprised and confused.

“Kore?”

Silence.

A sudden movement took him completely by surprise as the Goddess of Spring leapt out of bed and darted straight for his closet, disappearing into the darkness.

_What the hell??_

Hades scooted down to sit at the end of his bed and stared into his closet.

“Persephone? Honey… are you ok?” His mood had changed from annoyance as he was growing a bit concerned about her erratic behavior.

“Kore, please talk to me. I want to help you, but you have to tell me what’s wrong.”

He slid off the bed and walked the two feet to his closet, reaching in to turn on the light. The scene before him was no less confusing as he saw Persephone sitting on the floor, one of his shoes on her foot and one of his suit coats wrapped around her… backwards.

Hades lowered himself to the floor in front of her and lifted her chin so she could look at him. Her eyes were glassed over and looked vacant. _Is... she asleep??_

“K-Kore? Darling… are, uh, are you awake?”

_“I have to feed the rabbits in the dryer.”_

“We… we don’t have rabbits - wait, what?”

_“I hung them outside yesterday to dry off.”_

“Ok, that’s it. It’s time to get you back to bed.”

He slowly eased the jacket down her arms and hung it back up, then he carefully removed his one shoe and put it back where it belonged, shaking his head the whole time. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to his large bed. He gently laid her back in the middle of the bed, sliding in behind her to hold her and cover them both with the blankets again.

Hades chuckled to himself as he stroked Persephone’s hair so that she might stay in bed and sleep. She began to stir again, this time turning her head and looking over her shoulder at him. She smiled and rolled her body to snuggle her head against his chest.

She cupped his face in one of her hands.

“Hey, you,” she whispered as she placed a tender kiss on his lips.

“Hello, sweetness.” He kissed her back, slowly running his hand through her hair.

“By the way…” he whispered into the kiss. “Did you know you talk in your sleep?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little 1-shot. Last night, Spooky and I were talking in Discord about sleep walking/talking and it sparked a cute little fic idea.
> 
> I DO walk, talk, and laugh in my sleep. The talking and walking my boyfriend can handle, but when I start laughing in my sleep, he threatens to call an exorcist LOL
> 
> I hope you guys like this!


End file.
